


Color me bad

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu thinks he's Picasso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color me bad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004 or 2005

"Who do you think you are? Picasso?" Eicca was pissed off. And he was also waving his bow dangerously close in front of Perttu's face.

Trying to avoid getting an eye poked out Perttu took a step back.

"I thought that ... maybe... you would like it!" he answered shyly.

"Yeah, sure I do!" The sarcasm was now dripping. "Did you so much as think that I will have to go on stage with this now? Of course you didn't! You never think!"

At last the audience got a good laugh out of the immature and obscene drawings this night!


End file.
